As You Wish
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: It's Sarah's graduation and her king in black armor steps in to save her. Once safe, she has a single desire. Is Jareth noble enough to resist?


_Congratulations, precious_

Jareth looked the card over one more time then scratched out precious to write Sarah's name. Things were still unsteady between the two of them; he hadn't even gained the official title of friend yet. They were friendly with each other but he had a long way to go before he was where he wanted to be with Sarah. When speaking the endearment it was brushed off with a fumed expression or a gentle scold, to write it would surely be playing with fire. For now he could only hope that the gift would excuse his mix up.

With a wave of his hand, the card and present were safely stored away for tomorrow's party.

'_Today is for her family and mortal friends, tomorrow is for the Labyrinth.'_ Jareth reminded himself as he thought of how beautiful Sarah looked at her ceremony that morning. Being the only human looking in the Labyrinth, and the citizen's adoration for the Lady of the Labyrinth, he set it up so Sarah's graduation ceremony could be seen from the courtyard. While the citizens of the Labyrinth watched from the courtyard, he stood off to the side with a single rose to watch Sarah. Toby had caught sight of him shortly after the ceremony and pulled him over to say hi. It took some hefty bribes, but Jareth had managed to get Toby to promise that he wouldn't tell Sarah that he was there (and to distract Sarah long enough for him to tuck the rose in her purse). As much as he hated being away from her, Sarah deserved to have unmeddled time with her family. He owed them all that much, their time with her was short- his time with her would be forever (if he had anything to say about it).

"_His name is Jareth!"_

He jumped from his thoughts at hearing Sarah's unofficial summons. Instead of flying to her side instantly, he summoned a crystal to see what caused her to call for him. At seeing her followed by a bulky male, he bristled and almost didn't hear Sarah's next insult to the male:

"_You sure as hell can bet I'd rather have him in bed than you, Johnson."_

Jareth nearly choked at that and in a heartbeat he transported to where Sarah was. Upon seeing the bonfire on the beach, he didn't have to second guess what was happening. When a petite form collided into him, Jareth stayed still and glared over the head he knew was Sarah's to the male that had obviously upset her. He didn't pay attention to the stench of ale on the boy's breath but he sent a very hateful glare at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy spat and squared his shoulders to posture.

Jareth ignored him and brushed Sarah's hair, "Are you alright?" He pulled her back far enough to see a handprint on her cheek.

Sarah shook her head with a moan and rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled ale on her and the cup of what she was drinking was still grasped in her hand. Mentally he chuckled with a shake of his head, _'If only my kinsmen knew our water is what these humans call beer…'_

"Hey!"

Jareth returned his attention to the posturing idiotic boy. The male was clearly drunk and was looking for a fight. He lowered his lips to Sarah's ear, "Can you stand on your own for a moment?" At her timid nod, he moved her off to the side then promptly shot forward. A second later he slammed his fist into the male's jaw.

The boy staggered and attempted to return the blow but Jareth ducked and used ever instinct and skill he had gained in many a war to sweep the boy's legs out from under him and then knocked him unconscious with a well-aimed blow to the back of the head. All mortals, aside from Sarah, didn't notice the exchange for it passed by too quickly for them to have seen. Jareth was swift in further fogging the memories of the boy. Once he was sure that the brief fright would not be remembered, he returned to Sarah. At seeing her on the ground he frowned: both at her stubbornness and at the scrapes he saw on her hands.

With a sigh Jareth picked her up and cradled her close, "I'll take you home."

At hearing that, disappointment filled Sarah's eyes along with tears. Panic stabbed at Jareth and his mind scrambled to think of what he could have said or done wrong.

"I want to go to the Labyrinth…" Sarah said and looked up at him with what looked like all of her hope.

Jareth stared at her then nodded, "As you wish, precious." He whispered then transported them to the queen's quarters.

Once they were in what Sarah nicknamed "the blue room", Jareth began to see to Sarah's every need: a spell to keep her stomach calm and a nightgown to replace her sand covered clothes with. When she was changed and seated on the edge of the bed, he magicked an ice pack to press against her abused skin and sent word to the healer that he was in need of a salve. Tears stung her eyes when the salve was applied and he soothed her as best he could while damning the limits of his magick.

"I saw him slipping something into several drinks. When he tried to offer me a tainted cup I threw it in his face." She sniffed and winced when the ice pressed against the cut that was made from the boy's ring when he slapped her.

He saw red at hearing that and drew a shuddered breath. _'That boy meant to rape her.'_ If not for Sarah's need for his presence, Jareth would have returned to the beach to give that boy a meaningful and memorable scare.

"Jareth"

He looked at her and saw those normally cruel green eyes filled with adoration.

"I've never apologized for making you exhausted from trying to meet my expectations, have I?" She asked.

He shook his head then pulled his hand away to apply more salve to the cut on her cheek. "You don't have to apologize, precious." He told her and tried to brace his heart for whatever her reply would be. _'She's drunk, what loose lips say have not a silver of integrity. What's said cannot be taken to heart…'_

She reached up to cup his cheek, "Do you still love me, Jareth?"

His fae blood possessed him, answering the question for him honestly, "I do." He confessed and prayed that Sarah truly wouldn't remember tonight. But when she rose to kiss him, he half wished she would never forget tonight.

Sarah's kiss was sweet and wanting in the same breath. Her passion consumed him like a flame licking at logs while her unspoken wish sung to his heart. Her love was unsure but her wish was clear, she wanted him: to be in his arms, to give and receive his kisses, and to hold him as closely as he wanted to hold her. Her wish was for him to be her first…

It ate at him to break the kiss, but despite what some thought of him he was honorable. He refused to do to a woman what his father did to his mother. If he was to be with Sarah he wanted to give her honor through it, not a scandal. He wanted to show her that he wouldn't ever leave her.

"We need to stop, precious. We need to stop before we do something you regret come morning." Jareth whispered while gently prying her hand from his hair.

"I won't regret it." She insisted.

"Sarah-"

She pulled on his arm hard and pushed him against the bed. To keep him pinned, she sat on his stomach and leaned forward to meet his eyes. "I won't regret it. I'm not that drunk."

"Regardless, you've had several drinks. I won't take advantage of you." He countered.

"How could you when it's what I want?" She asked "I'm not yet comfortable with 'forever' but I'm comfortable with tonight."

He struggled to keep his yearning heart from leaping ahead but Sarah's eyes were honest. He felt her deepest desire and found that her words were true. She wanted this, wanted him but still feared the idea of forever. The argument her heart gave was how could forever work for her when it didn't for her parents. She feared commitment but she didn't fear him. The emotion he felt from her wish whispered love.

"You'd hate me." He reasoned with her.

"I wish for this." She whispered against his lips. "My heart's wish is for you to be my first."

As the words sunk in, he kissed her and flipped them over. Within moments he left her lips to worship the body he had longed to treasure for years: A dragging kiss down her neck, chaste kiss to her collarbone, dragging lips to her breast…

"Jareth," she whined and clung to him.

He looked up and moved back up her body to kiss her lips. When the kiss broke he brushed her hair back, "I love you, Sarah. You may not remember that I've said the words come morning but I love you."

She smiled then kissed him softly before he returned to worshiping his mortal goddess. Heedless that the overly sweet smell his inhuman nose caught when at her womanhood- ignorant that the scent came when a woman's most fertile night arrived.

And ignorant that in a year, he would be begging Sarah for the one thing his father never begged for: the right to be in his son's life. The chance to be the father to his son that he wished that he had.

**A.N.**

I'm baaack~  
First up for those who don't follow me on Tumblr (whitexblackrose), a while back I saw someone say they wished they saw more stories with Jareth and Loki (Loki in meaning the Loki from mythology, not from the Avengers) in them. Well, I am fresh out of my mythology class at school so I figured what the heck and went with the prompt. I hate jinxing myself but the full story to this one will start getting posted later this month or early October. ;) So I hope you come back to read "Father's Trial".


End file.
